Visions: A Cloud X Zack Fantasy
by Ishvalor
Summary: A new tale of a timeless romance.


_VISIONS_

The light of flames flickered feet away, their light continuing to blur his vision. Pain screamed throughout his body, blood pouring out of the hundreds of micro-slices in his skin. Suddenly, a tall, thin, frame leaped from the heavens and lands in front of the man. Any thoughts of pain were quickly replaced with fear. His life was over and he knew it.

The shadowy figure moved closer. It's long, thin, hair played against Cloud's face. With each touch of it, death seemed to kiss him gently. The figure moved right next to Cloud and Sephiroth whispered in his ear, "It's over, you could never beat me." Swifter than a bullet, the six foot Masamune pierced his abdomen then was wretched out his side.

A scream pierced the night and Zack woke with a start. "What is it? What's going on?" he said. He quickly looked over and saw Cloud next to him in bed, writhing and screaming as if in pain. "Cloud! Wake up it's just a dream!" No use. He was squirming too much. An idea came to Zack, he hated to do it. Raising his open hand high, he quickly brought it down against Cloud's cheek. "Wha…what's going on? Where am I?" he asked. After looking around at the messed up bed and heavy breathing Zack, his face became flushed. The panic left Zack immediately. He swooped down and caressed his blonde bed mate's head in his arms. Cloud burned red with embarrassment. "They're getting worse. This time, he was able to get a strike in. The pain" he pause for a moment, "it felt so real. It was almost as if he did stab me." Zack couldn't help but rub the scruffy blonde hair. "Well, there's only one way to find out" and he started tickling Cloud. He squirmed trying not to laugh, but Zack was too quick, and pulled off his shirt. "Now show the doctor where he stabbed you." he chuckled. "It's not funny! It went in here and was ripped out here" Cloud snapped. Leaning in as if for a closer examination, Zack held him down tightly and started to gently kiss the areas Cloud pointed out. He struggled against Zack's grip and eventually gave in to the pleasure.

Morning gleamed brightly over the farm the two were renting. Zack was in the kitchen making breakfast when Cloud stumbled in, rubbing his eyes trying to clear sleep from them. "Morning", he yawned greatly, walked up behind Zack and wrapped his arms around him. "Well, morning Mr. Sleepyhead." Cloud couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as he rested his chin on Zack's shoulders and sniffed. "Mmm my favorite. Bacon, eggs, sausage, and toast all in the shape of materia." "I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed but you…" Zack quickly turned around gave Cloud a quick peck on the cheek and grabbed his neck under his arm, and proceeded to give a noogie. "Hey…hey cut it out…" he laughed while struggling to get out. "Only if you call me, what you did last night in bed" responded Zack. Immediately the struggling blonde figure went limp, his face brighter than Snow White's lips. Zack laughing said "I could cook our breakfast on that stove" indicating the redness. "That's not fair, you said you wouldn't mention it" answered Cloud turning even redder. "Alright, alright. I won't mention it if you go collect more eggs from the chocobos." "Fine. Promise?" "I promise" said Zack letting Cloud go and kissing him quickly on the lips. "There, now it's sealed." Cloud couldn't help but let out a quick giggle and blush some more as he walked out of the kitchen.

As he walked toward the barn, Cloud started humming a quirky tune. However, that tune came to a sudden halt as he entered the barn. The chocobos were uneasy, and easily startled. It wasn't normal, something wasn't right, and Cloud sensed it. He quickly grabbed a nearby shovel. "Who's there?" he demanded. No answer. "Maybe I'm just imagining it." He put the spade back and collected the few lain eggs and walked out of the barn towards the house. A hundred yards away from the house, the place erupts in a large fireball. Cloud is thrown backwards and thanks to his agility is able to land on his feet. Only one word could escape his shaking lips. "Zack" It was a scream of pain and fear. Suddenly an odd shaped figure masked in smoke walked out of the house. "Zack" Cloud screamed once more. The long silver hair makes it evident it isn't Zack. Sephiroph walked from the ruined house carrying a limp Zack and laughing. "Your boyfriend didn't put up too much of a fight." He threw the lifeless black haired body to the ground in from of Cloud. "No…" Cloud's voice trailed off as tears flowed freely from the deep blue eyes. While feeling the multiple stab wounds on Zack, Cloud doesn't notice the essence of evil make his way to the pair and go down on one knee. Sephiroth whispers in Clouds ear "Only death awaits you all. But do not fear. For it is through death that a new spirit energy is born. Soon, you will live again as a part of me." Cloud couldn't help but look in the cold, steel eyes. Sephiroth moved closer and the two locked lips as Masamune disappeared through his stomach and reappeared out the middle of his back. He felt an incredible pain and soon everything turned black.

"Cloud…Cloud? Wake up. Cloud wake up." The voice was frantic. Cloud opened his eyes, his vision blurred. It was dusk out. "Don't do that to me again. I thought I'd lost you." Zack comes into Cloud's eye sight. "Zack how? The house exploded, and Sephiroth…you were…" his voice trailed off. "Your dreams are getting worse and worse aren't they?" asked Zack. "That was just a dream?" "Yeah, you collapsed before making it to the barn, and have been twitching all over the ground." Relief swept over Cloud so much he smiled. "Don't laugh, you had me worried sick" said Zack as slight grin crossed his lips. He laid spread eagle down in the field right beside Cloud and interlocked fingers. Sighing Zack spoke, "You know what we have to do right?" "Try to see images in the clouds?" "No." he said turning his head towards Cloud. "We have to figure out how to stop these dreams you're having. They're eventually going make you go mad. I don't want to…no, I can't lose you. I love you Cloud." Cloud squeezed Zack's fingers. "Don't worry, we'll find a way. I love you too; I can't live without you either." Zack rolled over to straddle Cloud, and bent over. He cradled the messy blonde haired head is his hands and kissed Cloud deeply on the lips. Cloud's accepted it and wrapped arms around Zack's neck, his fingers laced a crown. Their lips broke apart and Zack started to slowly kiss down Cloud's neck while he undid Cloud's shirt. Each kiss got lower and finally hit the base of Cloud's throat. He moaned softly. A light breezed tickled the two bodies as they soon became one.

One of the chocobos squawked as the new dawn approached. The two had fallen asleep embracing one another. Zach moaned a little, making Cloud open his eyes. He stared at Zack's face, the still blowing light breezing teasing the dark hair. Tears started to fall from the sapphire gems. Although he knew he couldn't be without Zack, Cloud knew what he must do. He got up and carried Zack into the house and put him in bed. He kissed his fair prince, once on the forehead, and once on the lips. Zack stirred a little but never woke. Cloud gathered his necessary items, and went into the kitchen. He couldn't leave without saying goodbye, but he knew he must. He compromised by leaving a letter on the kitchen table before walking out the kitchen and into rising sun.

Dear my beloved,

When you wake I know you will come searching for me. I left

for a reason we both know had to be done. I will stop these dreams,

and when I do, then can we live the rest of our days happily together.

Until that day, I can only hope your love for me will still be as strong

as mine is for you. We will see each other again. I promise.

Cloud


End file.
